crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nintendo Massacre
“Alright honey, were here.” Said my mom as she and I got out of the car. we started heading towards the new house that we were moving into. The house was huge; it looked like it was at least ten to sixteen years old. As we opened the front door, the echo of its creak went through out the foyer, “Welcome to our new home Bruce! Aren't you excited?” “Was it necessary for us to move here mom? I liked Chicago better.” “Now Bruce, you knew we moved here because of that shooting I think you’d like it here in Dallas! Haven’t you always wanted to move to Texas?” Mom finished asking as Dad walked through the door. “Hey Sport! Why don’t you go and get your bags and move them to any room you’d like. Remember choose wisely because your sister should be here any minute and both your mother and I know how you two like to get into fights over which room is yours.” I walked out to the trunk of the car and lifted it up and began to grab my bags. As soon as I picked up my last bag I heard a car from behind pulling up into the drive way. I turned to see who it was and without any doubt it was my older sister, “Hey little Snob!” she said stepping out of her car, “Oh great look who’s here!” I said starting to walk toward the house. As I walked through the front door I yelled “Shana’s here!” I started walking up the stairs of the old creepy house and took the room on the first to my right. I threw my bags on the floor and began to go back down stairs until something caught my eye. I walked over to my bedroom door closet and saw what looked to be an old Nintendo Entertainment System. I was over joyed; the owners must have left it here on accident I thought to myself, a loud noise came from outside that knocked me out of my trance of staring at the Nintendo, I ran downstairs and went outside to find the moving truck was here. I went to the back and helped get furniture into the house, after a while I began taking my things upstairs. Finally about three hours later I was almost done moving everything into my room I only needed one more thing and that was my flat screen TV that I got for Christmas from my aunt. I went downstairs to get it but yet again I ran into my older sister. “Hey watch where you’re going!” she argued at me, I just kept on walking until finally I got to the TV, I picked it up and began to lift it up stairs, before I could get it up the final step a voice came down from below “Hey Sport, looks like you need some help.” My dad came running upstairs and picked up the other side of the TV and helped me lift it into my room. “Thanks Dad.” I said after we set down the TV, “No problem Bruce. So what are you planning on doing over the rest of your summer break lock yourself in here and play video games all day?” “You must know me very well dad” I chuckled. “Well you are my son after all aren't you? Or are you an alien from another planet in disguise?” He joked, I laughed and he began to walk out of the room after patting my head, “Hey dad, want to see something I found?” “Sure, what is it?” I walked over to the closet and opened it showing him the Nintendo Entertainment System I found earlier. “Wow! Did the owners mistakenly leave it?” “I don’t know maybe I’ll find something like a note when I open its box.” “Maybe, well I’m going to go help your mother get dinner started. I’ll see you then.” He said walking out of the room. I opened the closet and pulled out the Nintendo Entertainment System. As I opened the dusty box to reveal the system there wasn’t any note, it was just the system with a controller and the old Super Mario Brothers game. I put it and its things back in the box and saved it for the last game system I was going to hook up. I went over to my bags and pulled out my Xbox 360, I began to hook that system up first, then, came my Wii, and last but not the least my PS3. After I was done hooking all of them up, I went back for the Nintendo Entertainment System. I got it all out of the box and began to hook it up finally I was done. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy that I got the Nintendo that I didn’t even bother to turn on any of my other systems first. I popped in Super Mario Brothers, and began turned on the system. I played Mario until Dinner was ready. After dinner, I went straight back to playing where I had left off. Then my cell phone started to ring. I looked to see the number of the caller and the number read out “No Caller ID” I didn't answer and just put it off to the side, every time I tried to get back to playing the Nintendo the same person tried calling over and over again. I turned my phone’s ringer off and began to play Mario again. I turned off the Nintendo after beating Super Mario Brothers, I checked my phone for notifications on Facebook and what not, and while scrolling through the notifications I saw that I got a voice-mail from the person that tried calling me. I tapped on it and began to listen to it. All I could make out was a man breathing heavily into the phone saying “Nintendo…. I want Mario back…” and then it ended. At that instant I began to unplug the Nintendo, and put it back in its box. I walked outside to the dumpster and threw it away. I went back inside the house and began to walk back up to my room, after brushing my teeth I went to go lay in my bed, while watching TV I slowly fell asleep. The next morning I woke up finding the Nintendo Entertainment System on my bed. I got up wondering how it got back in my room, my first guess was it was Shana trying to scare me she probably saw me throwing it out last night. But then again, she doesn’t like digging through trash, and she didn’t even know I had a Nintendo. I went to go pick up a box but before I picked it up I noticed a note on the top of it, the note read out “Strike 1!” I began to wonder what it meant by “Strike 1”, I took it back out to the dumpster and I made sure it made its way back into it. I got back into my room to find my phone had another voicemail from the caller this time it was a woman crying sayin,g “Please… Help! Don’t…” and then it ended I questioned myself what could that mean? “Don’t.” What? I turned on my Xbox 360 to see if any of my friends were online. I saw that one of them was online and invited him to play “Call of Duty: Black Ops II” When we began the match my dad walked in with a package “Here this is for you.” I took it from him “Thanks Dad.” My dad walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I told my friend to hold on a second while I opened up my package. After getting the tape off inside was an upside down picture I flipped it over with a shock of fear going through my body. The picture showed a dead woman with a fake mustache sewed into her mouth with a big nose and a Mario hat on. I then remembered back to the voicemail I had of a woman crying, I thought to myself what if that was the woman? I double checked in the box to make sure nothing else was in there and yet I wasn’t surprised to find the Nintendo that I threw away in the package as well. I then had the idea to break it I took it outside and brought a hammer with me. I took the hammer and bashed the system up into tiny pieces. After I was done I had forgotten all about the Call of Duty Match with my friend. I went back upstairs and continued playing, Dinner came around and everybody but Shana had showed up at the table. “Where’s Shana?” Dad questioned me. “I don’t know I haven’t spoken to her ever since yesterday.” I replied. After Dinner I got ready for bed that night and after finally having hard time getting to sleep I woke up in shock what if the woman I heard on the phone was Shana?! I looked at the on my digital clock and it said: “1:35 AM” I checked my phone to find yet again another voicemail. I listened to it, it was another woman that sounded with fear instead of crying, “Please don’t do this to me! What have we ever done to you?! Why are you doing…” the message ended with sound of hard pounding sound. After I jumped I saw a box in the middle of the floor. I turned on the light and my heart started to pound harder than when it was while I was listening to the voicemail. The Nintendo was back, and on the box the letter read out “Strike 2!” I quickly ran to my door, as my hand reached for the doorknob the door started to open. I jumped back to see my dad was there, “Hey, have you seen your mother?” my heart sank to the floor. “Bruce? Are you alright?” I started to cry realizing what was happening, “What’s wrong Bruce?” “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” I managed to say as clear as I could. “Why wouldn’t I believe you?” I started to get angry and yelled, “The Nintendo! It’s the Nintendo! I tried to get rid of it and now it’s killing everyone!” “That’s bullshit! That little game system can’t harm anyone!” I looked at him with a crazed look. “Oh, is that what you think? That Shana and Mom dying was just all bullshit? Well let’s test that theory!” I walked over to the Nintendo Entertainment System and pulled it out and walked over to the window. “What are you doing?” My dad asked as I opened the window. I started to tear up, “Goodbye, Dad.” I dropped the Nintendo out of the open window and as it hit the ground it broke into pieces, all of the sudden I blacked out. I woke up in a dark room with just one light, I noticed it must had been the basement, as I stood up I looked over to the side trying to figure out what was going on, I saw a box on the table it was none other than the Nintendo, a note on it read: “Strike 3! You’re found out!” I looked over turned around to see what was behind me and it was just as I feared. There they were, Shana with the stitched up mustache on her mouth, big nose, and Mario hat. Mom laying there on the ground with her bones mashed up, and a hammer lying on the ground beside her body. Finally Dad with his spine broken and him leaning over his legs as if he were dropped from the empire state building, I looked into a mirror hanging on the wall and written in blood on the mirror read out: “Note to self, kill family no matter what happens to the Nintendo.” I stood there in horror; I was the one who sent the voicemails to my phone. I was the one who killed my own family. Written by SilentCreepyPoster Category:Shok ending Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Mario Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS